Regulus Black
by The.Wonder.Of.The.World.Is.Gon
Summary: The story of Regulus Black and his last attempt in destroying Lord Voldemort. With Kreacher by his side, the locket has a chance of being destroyed once and for all. REVIEW PLEASE
1. RAB

The fog swept across the ice winter floor which led to a dark, wooden cave that stood high above it's ground with a house elf standing by the front. Kreacher looked at the man in front of him with deep regret of ever coming to this horrid place again. But the man swept his dark hair from his eyes and stopped in his tracks as he started to enter the cave, he smiled at little Kreacher.

"Promise me you'll do everything I tell you to do, Kreacher." Regulus Black whispered. "And Promise me you'll take the locket home and destroy it."

Kreacher's dark brown eyes looked up at him with tears drowning across the house elf's eyelids. "I-I Promise …" Little Kreacher croaked, finding it hard to hold back his own tears.

"Tell the others, Kreacher (Don't cry!) Tell the others that the Death Eaters tracked me down – killed me slowly yet I fought like a true Black, a rightful warrior – though I couldn't win."

Kreacher nodded slowly, with a tear flying down his slimy cheek, accompanied by another, and another. Finally Kreacher was on his knees, stamping his fist in the ground crying his little heart out.

"Okay, get up." Regulus muttered helping Kreacher to his feet as he sniffed back his tears which were now on the ground as cold as ice. And Regulus started to ignore the tears falling from Kreacher's eyes.

_Drip._

He was walking closer and closer into his death and the cave made him shudder with interest as he stared out into the lake, dead in his tracks and he saw the small little island in the center of the lake with another silver cup on its center.

_Drip._

He retrieved his wand and pointed it directly toward the cup. "_Accio Cup_!" He shouted and with a shock of darkness, what looked like a corpse jumped from the green water and aimed itself toward Regulus, only landing itself back into the lake.

_Drip._

So he can't summon the cup to his hands and quickly get out of here. He must get pass the water somehow. Must he sacrifice himself to give Kreacher the locket? Yet, Voldemort didn't sacrifice Kreacher for the locket – he simply left him to die with the Inferi for his own sense of humor.

_Drip._

Luckily, he had sent his Panther Patronus to Kreacher in time to order him home, so he dissapparated back to him – and ever since, he's seemed revenge to destroy all of the Horcruxes. Yet he never relished it would kill to only destroy one Horcrux. So now Kreacher can finish the rest off as he destroys the locket.

_Drip._

"Kreacher, I demand you to stop crying!" Regulus snapped with his voice deep with anger, as he turned his head around at the sobbing house elf.

Kreacher sniffed in his tears and wiped his nose with his dirty robes and stood there silent, and just as he did so Regulus had managed to turn his head around and see a boat sitting there at the edge of the lake.

"Ah ha!" Regulus cheered as he softly tugged Kreacher alongside with him and they climbed into the boat. They both started to steer themselves across the lake and close toward the cup. He noticed the Inferi staring at him madly and Kreacher hungrily.

Kreacher whimpered. "Master, why must you destroy the Dark Lord?"

"He has done bad things in the past, Kreacher. And I must stop them." Regulus said, that was barely a whisper. "You promised me to do whatever I say, didn't you?"

"Yes, master."

"I am going to drink what is in that cup." He replied quickly, trying not to waste much time. "And if I try to stop – force me to continue."

"Y-Yes, master."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

Finally, the boat came to a halt and they both climbed out if it, Regulus came Kreacher a small, loving wink before he took his first gulp of the liquid inside the cup. There was a giant bang and a flash of light.

He suddenly found himself in the great hall, surrounded by the gang of Slytherins he used to hang around with in his third year – many of them included Barty Crouch Junior and Rudolphus Lestrange. He saw Sirius running toward him.

"So you've turned into one of _them_?" Sirius cried.

"What are you implying, Sirius?" Regulus replied, acting calm.

"You're becoming a Death Eater?!" Sirius yelled in horror. "It's criminal! Voldemort won't want somebody like _you_ fighting for him."

"You're just upset because I beat your friend James in Quittich." Regulus chuckled.

There was another flash of white light and he was back at the cave, dripping in sweat, halfway through the drink with Kreacher standing by his side, telling him to drink so he took a giant gulp and swallowed the rest of the liquid and there was another flash of bright light.

He found himself in his death eater robes, his mask off and his wand pointing at a younger woman who was squirming across the floor, crying for help. He looked around and saw he was in a hallway full of black bricks, swallowing the brightness of light.

"Kill the filthy Mudblood, Black." Hissed Voldemort's voice behind him.

He regretted what he was going to do and without warning he shot green light from his wand and it the woman square on the face – killing her instantly. He heard Voldemort's maniacal laugh, forcing him to commit his first murder.

The memory finished and he was on the floor of the island, looking up at Kreacher and the empty cup. He watched as Kreacher grabbed the real locket from inside the cup and softly put it in his own robes; he then retrieved a fake locket and replaced it.

He felt like he was being followed by Dementors as he was being pulled into the lake by various Inferi, crying his name softly. "Leave… Kreacher, … L-Leave." He had managed to yell as he was thrown into the water. He saw Kreacher disappear into the darkness and his last thought was of how Kreacher would destroy the locket. And how he would destroy the rest of the Horcruxes.

He felt one of the Inferi's arms grab his neck by the throat and started twisting it to his right side – he let it snap his neck willingly.


	2. A Meeting of Brothers

As he was shot into the veil, Sirius Black felt warmth into the tips of his fingers and he stared into Harry's eyes one last time, and finally closed his own to enter his death. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him and he wasn't happy, the warmth of his fingers escaped and anger lit upon his entire body and opened his eyes hard and he saw he wasn't in the Department of Mysteries any more… yet, he saw he was merely in a clog of cloud, standing in what seemed like – dumpy white steam.

He looked up for he thought he had seen a shadow, a shadow so similar to himself he retrieved his wand immediately – though it was useless. His wand was gone and Sirius was merely naked, no wonder he was freezing cold.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Said a familiar voice behind him, a hand was tapped on his shoulder and Sirius spun around suddenly.

"Regulus?"

He stepped forward out of the mist and raised his finger above Sirius's mouth to quiet him; the thought came to Sirius's mind;

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're… dead, Sirius."

"Well of course I relies that!" Sirius spat. "I didn't think you should be the one to greet me! Where's James?"

"He's… in fact, moved on." Regulus whispered. "You are in between life and death – at this moment you can choose to go back to Hogwarts as a transparent ghost… or move on, and see James again."

"Then what are you - ?"

"I have not chosen yet, brother. For I am waiting. Waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"You are not in need to know that."

"How do I move on then?"

"When you have finally come to the conclusion of your destination, you will go."

"How long does that take?"

"Minutes could be days, hell – it could even be years. _Quiriness Quirrell_ is still here."

"Who's that?"

"He used to teach Harry."

"You know Harry?"

"I know a lot more than you think."

Regulus's voice got deeper as he explained about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes and he fell silent as Sirius paused him.

"And as we speak, Dumbledore is planning Harry's death?"

"From what I know, yes. Because Harry is a Horcrux and he must be killed or sacrificed."

"That's wrong! I _must_ – simply _must_ go back and warn Harry."

"No, Sirius." Regulus hissed. "That would be selfish of you."

"Why do you look after Harry?"

"Because of James, of course."

"And you'd be leaving him."

"Oh yes but –"

"You will see Harry soon, once he has lived his long, full life for I am sure he will survive Voldemort."

"You think? I had to help him defend against the Death Eaters and yet, I couldn't survive a girl."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, brother. You tried your hardest and Bella was a trained duelist."

"After what you've done against Voldemort – you STILL CAL HER BELLA?"

"Old habits don't die as quickly, Sirius."

"Well they should, Reg!" Sirius cried.

Regulus stopped dead; he stared straight into Sirius's eyes with deep emotion.

"You haven't called m-me Reg… s-since we were kids."

"Before you became a Death Eater, you mean."

Regulus nodded, still beaming at Sirius deeply.

Sirius gave small smirk and hugged Regulus tightly, listening to a phoenix song echoing beyond his ears and he let go, and walked into the distance. For James and Lily.


	3. Who Was Regulus Waiting For?

Death surrounded the cold heart of Kreacher as he laid across the floor like a string less doll, his only true possession clut

Death surrounded the cold heart of Kreacher as he laid across the floor like a string less doll, his only true possession clutched in his right palm; given in form of a present from his last master, Harry Potter.

He could feel the presence of others around him; one of the people next to him was holding his hand gently and rubbing his knuckles with their thumb to relax Kreacher's emotional soul.

Sadly, only the muggle-born Hermione Granger to settle down and watch Kreacher exit this world. Ever since her departure from the Black home, Kreacher had grown fond of what he used to call a 'mudblood' and ever since, he and Hermione were what you could call 'friends'.

She was barely a girl anymore, barely even a woman. Her hairs were grey and her children had almost graduated from Hogwarts; the school for witchcraft and wizardry. But her soul was still pure as she used her time to watch a House elf die.

Tears fell from his grey cheeks and his boring, dull eyes fell to darkness. The pain began in his arm, where it shot up towards his chest and as Kreacher clutched it he felt a slight pinch to the hairs on his neck and his eyes slowly began to close and a light blinded him from the skies.

Kreacher the house elf died on the kitchen floor of the Black House.

Everything went silent as the setting surrounded Kreacher disappeared, no more shelves, fridge, plates and even no more Hermione. He was floating in pure nothingness. Silence, but mysterious.

A deep, croaky voice echoed throughout the little mind of the house elf.

"Kreacher? Is that you?" The voice cried, and with all his strength Kreacher managed to open his eyes and pull himself to his feet as he stared upon his former owner's physical appearance.

"M-Master… Regulus… Master?" Kreacher stuttered.

Regulus gave a bold smile before he resorted to tears. "Yes, Kreacher it's me." He opened his arms out for a hug just as Kreacher stepped back from the wizard out of pure fear.

"…Kreacher, it's me." Regulus whispered.

Kreacher shook his head. "N-No… master died… long time ago…"

Regulus sighed deeply. "Kreacher, you're dead as well." He said. "Welcome to the limbo, the place between life and death where you choose to move on or stay as a ghost."

"Why is master still here?" Kreacher said, referring to Regulus.

"Kreacher, I've been waiting for you." Regulus muttered sadly. "My whole time here, I've wondered about my life and relised the mistakes I've caused and done and in overall, I've relised _you_ … you were my best friend."

A beautiful pause fell between them.

"You're the one who stuck by me through all the hard things and, Kreacher…

I thank you."

And with that, Regulus dropped to his knees silently and kissed Kreacher's nose. "I love you, Kreacher." Regulus whispered.

And with that, Regulus grabbed ahold of Kreacher's hand and the two stepped into the beautiful ray of light which represented their afterlife.


End file.
